Road To Avonlea: The Eighth Season
by Forevermorelife
Summary: The story that was thought to have ended years ago, is now continuing! Road to Avonlea: The Eighth Season is about tragedy, love, and new adventures! Sara Stanley and Andrew King return! I have renewed my series for a ninth season! Please read, review, and follow! Thanks!
1. Their Return

Their Return: Part 1

"I'm not sure what all the fuss is about, Nanny Louisa. This train isn't a bit smaller than the one we took a year ago." Sara said as she put her luggage in the overhead suitcase holder.

"Sara Stanley, I understand your Island relatives are of grave importance to you, but my dear child, I am not one to travel in this manner." Nanny Louisa said as she kept wobbling as the train moved. Sara chuckled at her. Sara removed her hat and fixed the few strands of her bright blond hair that has come untangled from her beautifully created hair style. She smoothed her white dress that she purchased in Paris. She took her seat and glanced over to the seat diagonal from hers. She saw a handsome young man who had his face buried in a book, he had a familiar face, almost as if she knew him. He looked up to catch her glancing at him. He opened his mouth in awe.  
"Sara Stanley?" He said in a shocked-sounding voice. He looked around to make sure no train attendants were around to make him stay in his seat.  
"Yes?" She said in a whisper.  
"You don't know me?" He said putting a hand to his chest. She looked him up and down, and then it hit her.  
"Andrew? Andrew King?" She laughed.  
"Hello Sara." He smiled. She jumped up and wrapped her lace covered arms around him squeezing him. It had been years since she had seen Andrew. Andrew was one of the "long lost King cousins" eight years ago.  
"I cannot believe this! Please tell me you are going to Avonlea!" She said loudly.  
"I am! Are you?" He chuckled.  
"Well yes! It's been an entire year for me. You missed Felicity's wedding!" She scowled.  
"I was in South America, Sara." He shrugged.  
Andrew removed his luggage from the overhead compartment and moved it over to Sara's seat.  
Sara moved her handbag to the floor making a seat for Andrew.

Andrew and Sara were cohorts when they first arrived on the island, being new and all. They had to fight the wrath of Felicity and Felix's evil tricks.

"How long are you staying on the island?" Sara questioned.  
"For a month or so. I miss everyone. How long have you been gone?" Andrew said.  
"Over two years. I've been in Paris attending school. Though I'm graduated and ready to start my life in Montreal." She smiled. She glanced out the window, and she recognized what she saw.  
"We're almost there, Andrew." She said grabbing his shoulder. Andrew felt an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. It had been so long since he left Avonlea.  
"Doesn't it feel great to be back?" She laughed. After conversing about their experiences since they'd left the island, they felt the train stop abruptly.

"NO BOARDING FROM CARMODY." The conductor said. Sara and Andrew got their luggage and ran off the train, and off they went to find their family. Nanny Lousia planned to come, but decided it would be best to let Sara visit the island alone, as she didn't like it.  
"Bye Nanny Louisa, I will be back soon! She said waving to Nanny Louisa as the train headed back to the mainland.

"Sara Stanley?" Sara felt someone tap her shoulder. It sounded like a young mans voice. She turned around to see someone she knew very well.  
"Felix King!" She jumped up and hugged him very tightly. "HOW ARE YOU?" She yelled still hugging him.  
"Did you two know that the other was coming?" He chuckled.  
"NO!" Sara hit Felix's shoulder. "Why didn't you say so in your letter?  
"I ran out of ink." He laughed, jokingly.  
"Gracious Providence, Felix you are almost unrecognizable." Sara said in mere shock.  
"Same to you, Miss Stanley. Wearing the wavy blond hair in a bun." He pat her head.  
"Doesn't Andrew look so much older?" Felix smiled. Andrew put his hand out to shake Felix's. If you remember, Andrew and Felix were quite the rivals back when. And that wasn't about to change.  
"Where is everyone?" Andrew questioned.  
"They sent me here to pick you up. We need to get going, if we don't get back, Aunt Hetty may fall over from nervousness"

And off they went... Back to King Farm

**STAY TUNED FOR "THEIR RETURN: PART 2"**


	2. Their Return Part 2

Their Return: Part 2

"Take my hand, Sara. I don't want you falling over trying to get in." Felix said as Sara began to step up into the infamous King buggy.

"Felix King. If you don't know that I need no one to get into this buggy, then you are truly foolish." She scowled. Felix threw his hands up and made a face as if to say "all right. Goodness." Sara sat in the passenger side of the front bench, while poor Andrew hopped in the back, and Felix took the reins and off they went… to Avonlea.

"Look! It's Rose Cottage!" Sara yelled as Rose Cottage come into sight as they began to turn onto the road that took them to the King property.

"It hasn't changed a bit." Andrew said as he admired the view it had been so long since he had seen.

"Does it look familiar to you?" Felix asked.

"It all came back in that moment." Andrew smiled to Felix.

"Felix you're dropping me at Rose Cottage, aren't you?"

"Well, mother wants to see you both!" Felix said quickly.

"Oh all right. I am just dying to see Aunt Hetty!" Sara huffed. They finally arrived at the front gate of King Farm, and there standing was Uncle Alec, Aunt Janet, Cecily, Felicity, Daniel, & Gus waving furiously at the buggy. As soon as the carriage stopped Andrew and Sara jumped out so much that Sara fell on her knees. Felicity ran so fast towards Sara they almost fell over when they embraced, while Janet & Alec hugged Andrew.

"Oh Sara, it's been ages!" Felicity smiled, still suffocating Sara.

"Felicity, I have waited for this day for months." Sara laughed as she moved back from hugging Felicity.  
"Look at you, Sara! You're a woman now." Felicity chuckled. "Andrew! How are you, dear?!" Felicity said as she noticed that her other cousin was standing before her, all grown up as well. "You look so much older!" She said in awe. All of the hugs and "how are you's" continued as a couple more people exited the King Farm and walked towards them all as they laughed. Hetty, Olivia, and Jasper came out quietly.  
"My Miss Stanley, how you've grown up." Hetty said inconspicuously.

"Aunt Hetty!" Sara dropped all her parcels and jumped into Hetty's arms. Hetty began to tear as her niece who she had cared for, and loved so dearly was grown up.

"You look stunning Sara." Olivia said as she caressed her niece's shoulder.

"Aunt Olivia! I've missed you all so much!" Sara said as she hugged her, then Jasper.

"Well everyone let's all get inside before we catch our deaths." Aunt Janet said as she motioned for everyone to move inside.

Sara entered the house first and saw that they weren't alone. Everyone from town was in the King home.

"WELCOME HOME SARA & ANDREW!" They said in unison. Sara looked at everyone in awe. She knew that Avonlea was truly her home, unlike Montreal.

"Hello everyone! Thank you!" Andrew waved.

"Well if I live and breathe, it's Andrew King. Gracious Providence, boy. You're basically a grown man now." Rachel Lynde stepped out from behind the crowd. She glanced Andrew over from head to toe. She then moved her eyes over to Sara, and her eyes bugged out of her head.

"Sara Stanley. Good God! You're not the same twig of a blonde child I saw just two years ago. You're a woman now, child. Start acting like one, you will. She closed one eye and pointed at Sara. Sara laughed and trotted over to give her a hug. The endless prattle, and small-talk continued

"Hello Sara." A man's voice came from the kitchen.

"Arthur Pettibone." She said in sheer shock. "What are you doing here!?" She chuckled. "I cannot believe my eyes. I thought you'd never return." But before their conversation could continue, and frantic Felix came running through the door.

"MOTHER. FATHER. COME QUICK. IT'S FELICITY!"

Everyone filed out to see what had just happened.


	3. Their Loss

The Third Chapter:

Their Loss

Janet King stood at the bottom of the stairs in her home and sat their with her head in her lap sobbing hysterically. She was finally dealing with the loss of her eldest child, although it didn't take long for her to do so.

Felicity King was dead.

It was not a pleasing to say, and it was even less pleasing to hear.

Gus Pike walked inside from talking with Alec about what they were to do about their recently built farm.

"Well, I guess I'll keep it." he said somberly.

Hetty King began pacing around Rose Cottage as she stared at everything in Rose Cottage. _Why did so many people have to die? _ She thought.

"Aunt Hetty?" Sara said as she entered the parlor. Her face was a beet red color that it only became when she was miserably upset, or angry. In this case, it was probably both.

"Sara?" Hetty said as she stirred the tea that she had made, but would probably never drink.

"How did it happen? Why will no one say?" She questioned. Sara had always been so inquisitive about things.

"It hasn't how a person dies that defines them, Sara. It's useless to speak about." Hetty snapped.

"Well you have Felix upstairs crying harder than I ever could've imagined seeing him cry." She motioned towards the upstairs.

"Well Sara, it's better he do it here where people are holding it together, than where they simply cannot." Hetty said.

"Why do we have to hold it together?" Sara said as a few tears ran down her face. "It's a lot more difficult to be strong than you might think, Aunt Hetty." She said as the tearing began to turn into crying. Hetty slowly approached her weeping niece, and embraced her like she never had.

"Uh… Aunt Hetty?" A voice came from the top of the stairs.

"Oh, Felix are you alright?" Sara wiped her face to hide her sorrow.

"When can I go home?" He said tearing again. Felix obviously wasn't one to cry about things.

"You may return to King Farm when everything is settled." Hetty replied, sounding a little more stern than needed.

"Why did Cecily get to stay?"

"Felix, your sister is staying with Aunt Olivia & Jasper. You'll be staying with Sara and I for just a week or two." Hetty attempted to throw a smile in there, but failed miserably. Felix got red in the face, and stormed down the stairs.

"Move, Sara!" He screamed at his cousin who was startled at his booming voice. He opened the door, entering the outdoors, and slammed the door unnecessarily.

"I'll talk to him." She smiled. Sara gracefully walked outside to see Felix heading for King Farm.

"Felix! Wait!" She yelled. Felix looked back and starting running. Sara huffed, picked up her sky blue lace and started running as fast as she could towards Felix. Sara was definitely quick, and could catch up with him.

"Sara! Leave me alone! I want to be with my family." Sara finally reached him and tackled him to the ground.

"Felix! You all need time to mourn alone, and then together." She said as she pinned him down.

"I want to be with my family, Sara!" He tried to shake her off.

"Just come back to Rose Cottage for now, Felix." She said as she got up and helped him up. They then saw Andrew walking back towards the King property.

"What are you guys doing?" He yelled from a distance.

"Felix tried to escape back to King farm." Sara brushed off herself.

"They just don't want you to see them so emotional, Felix." Andrew said, sounding as he always did.

"Well I miss them. Why don't you understand that I just want to be around my family."

"Well go then, Felix. We understand how you feel, but your parents sent you to Rose Cottage for a reason." Sara said sounding rather frustrated. Felix looked at the ground, and motioned back towards Rose Cottage, they headed back, and he followed.

"I'm sorry I ran, Aunt Hetty." Felix said moved his ham across the plate.

"We understand where you are coming from, dear boy." Hetty looked at him. Felix did a half smile and continued to eat his food. Nothing would stop him of that. A loud knocking sound came from the front door.

"Sara, will you get that please." Hetty said as she chewed her food. Sara walked swiftly towards the door.

"Uncle Alec?" She said as she opened the door.

"Sara, can you get Hetty?" He said smiling at her. Sara got Hetty.

"Alec, what are you doing here at such an hour?" Hetty huffed. "You'll make Felix want to be home."

"Hetty, Janet and I must go to Queens College to deal with the tuition we paid, and unenroll Felicity from school." He sighed.

"We'll take good care of Felix, Uncle Alec." Sara smiled.

"Sara, I thought you were returning to Montreal tomorrow." Alec said looking confused.

"Uncle Alec, I'm staying for a while. I want to help all of you through this. I think I need to stay so you can help me mourn as well." Sara said with a somber, but in a way happy look on her face. Alec tapped her shoulder, smiling. Hetty hugged Sara at the news.

"Well, that's the only surprise I've heard in days." Hetty said.

"Father?" Felix entered the foyer, and began to tear again. "You're going to Queens?"

"We'll be back soon, son. Just a day or two." He said motioning for Felix to come closer. He wrapped his arms tightly around him. Alec let him go and looked at him. . "Behave for your Aunt Hetty." he nodded. Felix nodded. He opened the door, and waved to all of them.

Thank you so much for reading. Please read the next chapter in the eighth season of Road to Avonlea.

I hope you are all enjoying this as much as I am! If you are, could you please review, and favorite! I want to know that this appeals to Road to Avonlea fans!

Thanks!

- Forevermorelife


	4. Life's Lesson

The Fourth Chapter:

Life's Lesson

Sara woke to the sounds of soft sobs in the adjacent bedroom. She looked out the window to see that it was barely light outside. She lit a match and lit the candle on her bedside table. She lit the path in front of her, and approached Felix's bedroom door. She put her ear against the door and heard his sobs. She lightly knocked.

"Felix?" She whispered. The sobbing stopped.

"Go away." A quiet voice came from the room. She decided to not listen, as usual, and go in anyway. She saw him sitting in the rocking chair by the window looking up to King Farm. She slowly approached him, and saw that he was holding something. It was his sister's favorite pendant.

"Are you alright?" She questioned. She sat on the arm of the rocking chair.

"I just want to be left alone." He said still looking out the window, not really crying anymore.

"I know how hard it is to lose someone you hold dear to your heart. I know the pain and sorrow." she said rubbing his head lightly. "But, don't lose the people you still have in your life." He looked up at her and gave a small smile.

"Why are you so nice to us, Sara?" He asked.

"Because your family, Felix. Family helps family." She smiled back. "Try to get some sleep." She said patting his shoulder. She walked towards the door, and Felix was still looking out the windows, but smiling this time. She smiled, and closed the door softly.

Felix walked down the stairs, but more wobbled. He entered the kitchen to see Sara and Hetty sitting at the table eating oatmeal and berries.

"Sit Felix. Eat your breakfast. Sara prepared it for you." Hetty said motioning toward the seat across from her. Felix sat down and began moving his oatmeal around.

"I just want to…" He began to say.

"What child?" Hetty said looking up at him.

"I failed to say thank you for your hospitality." Felix said in a very mature voice.

"We know what you're going through. We expected no such thing, child." Hetty said.

"I know. I know you didn't, though you deserve one." Felix said. They heard the front door open.

"Sara. Aunt Hetty." It was Andrew. "You have a telegram. I think it's from Aunt Janet and Uncle Alec." He shouted. Hetty wiped her mouth and galloped over to the front door.

"Let me have it!" Hetty screeched. "It is from Janet and Alec." She raid the telegram aloud.

_Dear Hetty, Sara, & Andrew,_

_ Hope all is well. It seems it will take us longer than expected in Ontario. Things are being difficult. We might be here two weeks. We will need Felix, and whomever else is willing, to help care for the farm. _

_Thank you all, Alec_

"Two weeks?" Felix said in awe.

"Felix. I will help you all every chore. And so will Andrew!" Sara yelled. Felix smiled. He gave Sara a big hug and started to head upstairs.

"Aunt Hetty. If they are gone for two weeks. I think that boy may truly lose it." Andrew exclaimed.

"Well, Andrew. We will have to stay strong for him, and make sure we are as supportive as possible." Sara nodded. "We can lose it after Janet and Alec return."

"Sara, can you feed the chickens first?" Felix said as they began walking towards King Farm to do the morning chores.

"Of course." Sara headed for chicken coop, and gathered the seed next to it. She began tossing seed when she saw a figure approaching her. Arthur Pettibone.

"Arthur, what are you doing here?" She smiled.

"Well, I came to offer my condolences to the family." He said.

"You missed them. They're taking care of a few matters in Ontario." She sighed. "Well, Felix is here. And Cecily is at Aunt Olivia's"

"How are you holding up?" He questioned.

"What do you mean, Arthur? I'm fine." She said in a rather frantic voice. She was now throwing seed excessively.

"You don't look fine, Sara." He gave a huff.

"Well, I have to be fine, Arthur. How could I be emotional in front of Felix." She said in a bit of an angry voice.

"Sara, you deserve to grieve as well." He said. Sara started to tear. She looked down at the ground.

"Well, I simply couldn't right now. That could push Felix over the edge." She shook her head excessively. "I need to do these chores, Arthur. I need to be left alone." She said sternly. Arthur sighed and patted her shoulder.

"I'm always here if you need anything." He said. Sara made eye contact with him, and nodded. He turned around and headed back where he came from.  
"Who was that?" Andrew came out of the barn with hay all over him, carrying a shovel.

"Arthur Pettibone." Sara said not acknowledging he was there.

After they finished the chores they began their small journey back to Rose Cottage. They didn't speak to each other on the walk back. They were all filthy from dealing with the animals. Sara stopped dead in her tracks.

"Both of you stop for a moment, please." She said sternly.

"What, Sara, it's getting dark out." Andrew snapped. Felix sighed, but turned around.

"Why are we not speaking? This isn't good for us." She said in her voice of wisdom. Andrew shrugged and continued walking. "Keep going Andrew, we'll never figure out to grieve, but stay close at the same time." Andrew stopped and turned around, and slowly walked back with his hands in his pockets.

"What do you mean?" Felix inquired. Felix didn't want to keep away, he just was having a difficult time talking to anyone without becoming an emotional wreck.

"I love you both, and I don't want to see any of us drift apart." Sara responded. "I just turned someone away that was only trying to help me. I don't want to be like that, you two."

"I don't think we do either, we're just having a hard time being happy, Sara." Felix shrugged his shoulders. Sara motioned for them all to sit on the ground.

"I think we all are, but if we push each other away, we might end up in a deeper hole." Sara said.

"You are right. I don't think I'd be getting through this as well as I am if it wasn't for you, and Andrew." Felix said pointing to both Sara and Andrew. Sara smiled and basically attacked them both to the ground hugging them both.

"You guys are who I need to help me through it. We'll get through this…together." Sara said smiling up to the stars.

Thank you for reading. I hope you are enjoying this continuation. I really would like some reviews from my fellow die-hard Avonlea fans. I hope you're not too angry with Felicity's death, but I think it will allow for some more character growth, which never exactly happened in the show. I chose Felicity to die, because I think everyone could connect to Felicity, and truly mourn the loss.

Are you happy Sara & Andrew are back? I am!

Thank you for your continued support, I look forward to hearing from all of my fans.

-Forevermorelife


	5. Waving Goodbye

The Fifth Chapter:

Waving Goodbye

"Are you ready to go, child?" Hetty said as she slowly opened the door. There sitting was Sara dressed in her most prominent black taffeta, with her hair neatly tucked into a bun. She placed her black hat on top of her head, and took one last look into the mirror. A tear streamed down her face as she looked into the mirror for one last time before Olivia called up to them. "It's time to go." Hetty looked up. Sara followed her out the door, she walked down the stairs to see the entire King family, standing before her. They had a few things in common. They were all dressed in midnight black, they all had beat red eyes from the constant tearing that had been happening, and they all looked miserable. Sara had a feeling in her stomach. The one she got when her father had died, and the one she had when she realized Felicity King was no longer existing among the living. This time it was because of the ghostly looks that appeared on her family's faces.

"Hello." She said to them all. Janet gave a smile that was probably painful to give. Andrew walked towards her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" He whispered. He looked concerned.

"Do I have a choice to be?" She said in a voice that she didn't use often. "Excuse me, Andrew" She said as she picked up her dress and brushed past him. Sara walked towards Cecily and gave her a hug, then moved down the line, ending with Janet, who was apparently the most emotional. They all exited Rose Cottage and loaded into the buggies. They were headed to Felicity's funeral.

"I simply cannot bear to enter that church, Alec." Janet said as they arrived at the church.

"Janet, you must be at your daughter's funeral." He said. Eliza Ward was standing at the edge of the church.

"Aunt Eliza. Thank you for cutting your trip short." Alex said as he wrapped one arm around her.

"It's not often your great great grandniece predeceases you, Alec King." She said, dressed in black lace, wearing a godawful hat that barely showed her face to the world. Janet dried her tears and gave Eliza a light kiss on the cheek. She began to lightly step towards the church.

"Are you coming, Sara?" Felix looked back to see Sara looking out into the fields adjacent to the church.

"I'll be along in a moment." She said softly. Arthur Pettibone emerged from the middle of the crowd walking into the church.

"Sara. Are you coming?" He said as he approached her. Sara tucked a loose piece of her blonde hair behind her ears.

"I don't think I can, Arthur." She said with a tear running down her face.

"And why is that?" He shrugged. "Don't you want to attend your cousin's service?" He almost chuckled.

"If I go in that church. It will mean…" Sara began to enunciate.

"Mean what?"

"It will mean that she is truly never coming back. That Felicity King is truly dead." She started to sob more and more with each syllable she said.

"Sara. Felicity King is dead." Arthur said, putting it a little too bluntly. Sara slowly turned her head towards him. Her face began to become a beet red color, and a look of pure anger took over her dainty face. And all of a sudden, her arm went up, and her hand flew across Arthur's face. He brought his hand up to his lip, and felt for blood.

"You didn't have to put it so bluntly, Arthur. You don't think I already know that." She said. "I just don't want it to be true." She was literally in hysterics by the end of this sentence. She picked up her dress and started trotting toward the church, attempting to throw the look of despair off her face. She entered the church to see everyone seated.

"Is there anyone that would like to say anything before we say our final goodbyes?" Everyone was wiping their tears with their handkerchiefs. Everyone was too sad to say anything. That included Felicity's dear widowed husband, Gus Pike, who sat in the front row, staring into space, looking at nothing. Sara began to think of everything that she had been through with Felicity, and she couldn't help but stand up.

"I have a few things I would like to say." She said. Everyone turned around and stared at her. Reverend Jacoby motioned for Sara to come to the pedestal. Arthur was in the back standing. On the outside, he was still disturbed by her outburst, but inside he was smiling for her. Smiling that she was brave enough to stand in front of all these people and speak about Felicity King.

"Hello everyone. My name is Sara Stanley, and I was...am…a cousin of Felicity King. Felicity met me with hostility, though over time we developed a relationship, and a compassion for each other, that cousins don't often have. It is that way for all of my King cousins." She gave a slight smile eyeing all of her King family. Janet was beaming smiling, in hysterics, from happiness and sadness all at the same time. "I want to talk about Felicity King's effect on my life. Felicity made my transition to Avonlea easy just nine years ago. We were cruel, but kind and protective of each other at the same time. Though today, and for the rest of my life, I am choosing to remember the good times we had together, because it is those memories that count in the end. If we dwell on the bad memories, we will not be successful. We should all be victors in life. Felicity King would not have wanted us to remember her as the girl who died too early. She would have wanted us to remember her as the glamorous, intelligent, and hilarious woman that she was. Let Avonlea remember her as Felicity King, not the girl who died young. As my Aunt Hetty recently said. "It is not how a person dies that defines them, but how they lived." Thank you all." Everyone stood up in cheers and clapped so loud that the clapping could've been heard in Charlottetown. Everyone was crying of sadness, and happiness.

Felix walked over with tears streaming down his face, and squeezed Sara like a lemon. She didn't care though. All she cared about was that she, and hopefully many others were at peace. Felicity may have been gone in the present, and in the future. But she was not gone in the past.

"That was beautiful, Sara." Arthur tapped her on the shoulder. "It would've done Felicity proud."

"Thank you, Arthur. I'm sorry I hit you so hard." She turned around to face him.

"It was my fault really, and you're right. I shouldn't have said Felicity is gone. She isn't truly. She will always live in our memories." Sara gave a big smile to him, patted his shoulder.

"I hope to see you soon Mr. Pettibone." Sara said as she began to load into Hetty's buggy.

"You will." Arthur gave a sly smile and waved goodbye as Sara Stanley drove off into the sunset.

"_**True love doesn't have a happy ending, because true love never ends. Letting go is one way of saying I love you."**_

_-Unknown_

Thank you all for reading. This chapter was very difficult for me to write, because I was truly saying Goodbye to Felicity King, also. The season will continue no longer revolving around the death of Felicity King.

This Chapter is dedicated to Gema Zamprogna, and to Felicity King. The woman who portrayed Felicity, and to Felicity herself.

-Forevermorelife


	6. Moving On

The Sixth Chapter:

Moving On

It had been two weeks since Felicity's funeral, and it was no longer talked about so much. When the King's entered the general store, the townspeople didn't give them a look of sadness, or offer their condolences. Everything was returning to normal for Avonlea. The despair that her death had dropped upon the tiny village was beginning to be lifted. Though it would never go away completely, it was dispersing. Alec went back to work on the farm, giving poor Felix, Sara, & Andrew a break, and Janet went back to being the housewife, and mother she had always been. Though Janet was not feeling much better, she put on a good face.

The summer vacation was coming to an end, and Felix and Cecily were preparing for school, and Sara and Andrew had a lot to think about. What was going to happen next? Sara was considering returning to Montreal to write a few manuscripts, and hopefully get them published. Andrew decided that he wanted to be an educator, and decided that in the fall he would begin teaching school.

"But you've both only just arrived." Hetty said in a tiffy.

"Aunt Hetty, we only planned to stay a week, but of course we couldn't leave during in the midst of what had happened a month ago!" Andrew said walking from the kitchen.

"We have to move on with our lives now!" Sara nodded.

"Well you can move on with your lives here!" Hetty huffed.

"Avonlea is so small, and quaint, Aunt Hetty. It's not exactly good for someone who has dreams like Sara and I." Andrew responded.

"Oh, so you can't have dreams in Avonlea? It that so, Andrew King?" Hetty said in her voice that foreshadowed a mental breakdown.

"No, that is not what he is saying. He is saying that Avonlea would hinder us from following **our **dreams." Sara said sternly. Hetty gave Sara a look of despair, and then looked at Andrew and gave a sly smile. She whipped around and went into the kitchen.

"Well, that was nicely handled." Sara said as she stormed up the stairs. Andrew tilted his head back and said under his breath:

"Why me?" He shook his head and went outside and headed for the King farm.

Sara began admiring the photograph of her mother that was on her bed table. She began to think about how much her mother had loved Avonlea. _"I cannot possibly stay here forever." _she thought to herself. She heard a knock at the door.

"Yes?" She said in a rather professional voice. Hetty opened the door.

"We need to go to King Farm, Sara." Hetty snapped. Sara sat up on her bed.

"Why is that?" Sara looked concerned.

"There is something that needs to discussed." Hetty turned and started going down the stairs. "Hurry up, child! Don't doddle so!" She yelled from the staircase. Sara stood up and threw her satin shoes on, and headed down the stairs.

"Well, Alec? What have you dragged us here for?" Hetty said in an annoyed voice.

"Gus has something he needs to tell you all." Alec put his hands on Gus's shoulders.

"Gus? What is it?" Hetty said with her eyes widening

"Well Mess Keng, I've decided to sell the farm. It's too hard to sit in that house day-buh-day waitin' for Felicity to come walking through the doors. I'm going to go to tour the country. I need to experience something other than Prince Edward Island." Gus said in a somber voice. Tears dripped from everyone's faces, including Felix, and Alec.

"Gus? You're leaving Avonlea?" Sara said, sounding extremely sad.

"For now, yes." He nodded, tears falling down his cheek, now also. Hetty huffed and ran out the door and slammed it. Sara sighed and ran after her.

"Aunt Hetty! Where are you going!?" she yelled toward the field Hetty had escaped to. Hetty failed to turn around to acknowledge her niece. She kept trotting toward the forest. Sara picked up her dress and headed after her.

Sara finally reached the forest to see Hetty sitting on an old log. She had her head buried in her hands, and was sobbing hysterically. Sara quietly tiptoed towards her, and put her hand on her Aunt's shoulder.

"Sara Stanley!" Hetty jumped when Sara placed her hand on her. "You cannot startle someone like that!" She yelled.

"Aunt Hetty, what is the matter?" Sara inquired. "It isn't like you to breakdown so."

"Everyone is gone, Sara. They're leaving one by one. Next it's you. You're going to venture off to Providence knows where!" She sobbed.

"Aunt Hetty, it is human nature to leave home, to explore. And I understand that is something you've never done, but that doesn't mean I can't." Hetty stopped sobbing and looked into Sara's eyes. They heard a scream come from the distance.

"Hetty! Sara!" It was Janet. "Oh will you two come back!"

"We're down here, Aunt Janet!" Sara yelled up towards her. Andrew and Felix came running down."

"Are you two alright?" Andrew said helping Hetty up off the log. Sara stood up and brushed her dress off which had accumulated dirt.

"Sara Stanley. Look at that dress." Hetty said shaking Andrew off, and running to help rid the dress of dirt. They slowly started to go back up to the farm, where they met the rest of the family halfway.

"Are you alright, the both of you?" Alec said grabbing Hetty's arm.

"Yes Alec. We're quite alright!" Hetty said taking her arm. Janet, Alec, Hetty and the rest of the family all went ahead while Andrew, Felix, and Sara stayed behind.

"What happened to her?" Andrew asked. Sara gave a little sigh as she struggled to climb through the tall grass.

"She feels like everyone is leaving her, Andrew." she said sternly. She wasn't angry at Hetty, she was more angry at herself. In that moment she realized where she needed to be.

Back at Rose Cottage, Sara and Andrew entered the parlor to see Hetty reading a book. They slowly approached her in her chair. Andrew gave a slight cough to gain her attention. Hetty put the book in her lap, and removed her glasses. She gave them a look as if to say "Speak."

"Well, we have something we would like to discuss with you, if that's alright." Sara said. Hetty nodded. They both sat down on the sofa and looked at each other.

"We have decided what we're doing for the rest of our lives." Sara said. Hetty looked coldly at them both.

"I can only imagine what you two have dreamed up. Europe? South America?" She motioned into the air.

"Actually, I think we might stay in that little village known as… what is it again, Sara?" Andrew smiled.

"I believe it's title is Avonlea." she smiled back at him. Hetty looked at them both in awe. She stood up like a lightning bolt and threw them both a hug.

"What made you both decide that?" She laughed. Sara stood up also.

"Well Aunt Hetty, we aren't staying in Rose Cottage. We need our own space." Sara nodded to Andrew.

"We are going to build our own house. We are going to make a house suitable for both of our needs." Andrew nodded back.

"You're going to live together?" Hetty frowned.

"Yes. We will make it work. We get along just fine." Andrew laughed.

"You two and your extraordinary imaginations." Hetty chuckled. "Olivia will be thrilled to hear this. Hetty ran to get her coat, and she was still smiling. She ran out the door and off to Olivia's house she went to express the joyous news.

"Are you sure we should do this?" Andrew clarified with a half smile across his face, and his eyebrows high.

"Andrew, we belong in Avonlea. We can move on with our lives here. We should be with family. We need them, and they need us." Sara said before she wrapped her arms around her cousin. They started to tear, and this time it was from happiness.

"Do you have everything, Gus?" Alec said as he helped move Gus's bags towards the train.

"I thenk so, Mr. Keng." Gus nodded to Alec. He checked over his three bags to make sure each was there. Everyone stood looking sorrowful, and unpleased as Gus was about to depart on the 12 o'clock train to nowhere.

"Why are you all looking so sad? I'll be back. Don'tcha worry." He laughed at their pitied looks.

"You better be back soon, ya hear!?" Hetty said as she squeezed him in a hug.

"Goodbye, Gus. We'll always be here." Sara said as she waved. Each of them gave Gus a big hug, sobbing. Gus picked up his three bags and boarded the train. Before he entered the car, he turned around and winked at them all. He was crying now also. Before they knew it, the train was leaving the station with Felicity's widowed husband. Hetty was crying as hard as she did when she learned of Felicity's death. Alec wrapped his arm around her and put his head to hers.

"Hetty, he'll be back. He always comes back." Alec whispered. Hetty nodded smiling with tears streaming down her face.

"He won't be forgotten that's for sure." Olivia. "He was one of a kind." They all turned around and headed for their buggies waiting just in front of the station, ready to head back to Avonlea, and begin the next chapter in their lives. A chapter full of adventure.

Thank you for reading! I appreciate my fans more than any of you know!

Review. Favorite. Follow!

-Forevermorelife


	7. Meeting The Radleys

The Seventh Chapter:

Meeting the Radleys

"Will you two get going? We're going to be late!" Felix yelled towards Sara and Andrew whom were laughing hysterically. Sara and Andrew asked for Felix's assistance in getting lumber and other materials so they could begin the task of building their home, that would be most likely, one of the largest in Avonlea. Sara and Andrew had dreams of their home that would be plentiful in space for the two of them, and of course plenty of room to host their many family members. "What's so funny?" He frowned.

"Your irritation, dear Felix, is the key to our laughter." Sara responded as she was still chuckling.

"He is right, for once, we do have to get a move on!" Andrew said as he assisted Sara into the buggy. Sara waved to Hetty, who was drying her hands from doing dishes as she exited Rose Cottage.

"The lot of you better be careful, you hear! I don't want any injuries when you return. Felix & Andrew, you make sure that delicate girl you have with you handles no heavy loads! She's just a girl!" Hetty yelled to them as Felix made sure the buggy was ready for their journey to Briar Falls.

"Oh won't you calm down, Aunt Hetty!" Andrew smiled. "Good bye!" He yelled as they departed.

"I've never been to Briar Falls." Sara said as she adjusted her hat.

"It's definitely something to see. We went here once to attend a party of one of Aunt Olivia's friends." Felix said as his eyes widened. "Every house, on every road is marvelously large." He said.

"It sounds a bit like Montreal." Sara smiled. She missed the affluence that came with living in Montreal, though she wouldn't trade Avonlea for the world.

"It's more beautiful, Sara. It combines the urban society with the rural society." He nodded.

"When did you become an expert on society?" Andrew smiled.

"We've got a long journey, my cousins. Let's try not to argue so!" Sara rolled her eyes. Sara was excited to see the wealthy again, and was becoming irritable. It had been months since she had seen people of her wealth, and was ready to socialize with them.

"I wonder if we'll meet anyone in Briar Falls!" Sara said smiling as she grabbed Andrew's shoulder.

"They don't like us country folk." Felix frowned. "I remember father would greet people as he passed them and they looked at him as if he had two heads!"

"That would be because they don't understand your way of life. To make them like you, you must make them understand you!" Sara nodded as she directed her attention to Felix's ignorance. Sara was always quick to correct anyone who was wrong about things that involve her.

"Yes, Miss High & Mighty, we all know you will fit right in." Felix laughed a little. Sara gave him a little punch in his shoulder. "Where are we getting this lumber from again?" He changed the subject abruptly.

"Radley Company! The best lumber in all of Canada. I wouldn't build a house without it. Father travelled to Prince Edward Island to get lumber for our home." Sara responded quickly. Sara wanted to bring Montreal to Avonlea, which she soon would find would be a mistake.

BRIAR FALLS, a sign read. It was placed right before you entered the town and was beautifully crafted, and plastered with the color of yellow. They entered a town that greeted them with monstrosities for homes, and people dressed as if they were to visit royalty. They looked at the shabby buggy as they passed in their black cars with discouragement, and disgust. The difference between Felix King and the residents of Briar Falls was very evident and was easy to see. The folks of Avonlea were definitely country folk, while the residents of Briar Falls recreated cities where the people who possessed great sums of money lived. People from these cities who wanted to start over, and live in the country moved to Briar Falls where they built houses fit for kings and queens.

Felix pulled the buggy over when he saw a large building that saidRADLEY LUMBER COMPANY. They all hopped out and Andrew helped Sara out. Sara brushed past them and ran into the factory. Inside the foyer was a desk where a young woman sat.

"Hello there. How may I help you today?" she smiled at all of them.

"Yes, my name is Sara Stanley, my cousin and I ordered a load of lumber for our home we are building.

"Just one moment, let me grab Mr. Radley." She said as she stood up and went to the room behind her. Within seconds a tall somewhat heavy man came out into the main room and with a boisterous voice greeted the three.

"Sara Stanley! Gracious child how you've grown! I was saddened to hear your father could no longer do business with us due to his passing, but thank the heavens his daughter still lives to continue Stanley Enterprises!" He said as he hugged her.

"Unfortunately, sir. Stanley Enterprises was passed down to the Vice President." She said somberly. "I am only building a home."

"Oh too bad. Well, where is this beautiful girl to build a home?" he chuckled.

"My family lives in Avonlea, my cousin and I plan to build a home on a large piece of property!" She smiled.

"Well! Sounds quite nice! Avonlea is so quaint and majestic." With that a young girl, who looked to be 16 came running out.

"Father! Where are you?" She said. "Aw." She said as she realized he had customers. "I wasn't aware you had country folk as customers." She said in a snooty voice. Andrew glanced at her and his jaw dropped. He couldn't take an eye off her. The girl he was staring at was of great beauty, and Andrew took a liking to her.

"Carrigan! There is no need to speak in such a manner. I do apologize." He said first to Carrigan, then redirecting his words to the three of them. Carrigan rolled her eyes, and then glanced at Andrew, who she saw was staring at her. She smiled at him. "What is it Carrigan?"

Carrigan huffed. "Declan put a rat in my closet!"

"Alexander! Your son is creating havoc all through my house!" a middle aged woman came screaming through the door.

"Zulily, Carrigan! I am with customers!" He gave them a cold stare.

"Deal with your son!" Zulily said. "I have no patience for rodents in my home!" She yelled. Alexander went inside and grabbed a boy by the ear. A very muscular, and handsome young man came out of the door.

"It was an accident, father! I didn't mean to let it out." The boy said.

"Get inside all of you!" Alexander shooed his family away. "Declan wait here!" Declan turned around to see Sara standing before him, his eyes glistened at the sight of Sara Stanley. He was in awe at her beauty.

"Hello." He mouthed. He couldn't get words out.

"Declan this is Sara Stanley. She is building a home in Avonlea. I think you should help her!" He smiled as he patted his back loudly.

"Not a problem." He smiled. Andrew grew a concerned look on his face.

"Wait just a second! I am building the house, Sara." He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Well many hands make light work, boy." Alexander said. We'll deliver the load tomorrow! The boy and I will deliver it personally, and Declan will stay to help build it!" Alexander said.

"Thank you sir, I appreciate your sincere generosity!" Sara shook his hand lightly. Sara, Andrew, and Felix left the building, and head back for their buggy.

"Stay with that girl, Declan. She's filthy rich. If you marry the girl, money will stay in our family forever." He gave a sly smile. Declan sighed a little as his father went inside the house.

I'm back! Thank you all for being patient through the mid-season hiatus! I had so much things to do, I simply had to take a break from writing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And I hope you come to like Alexander, Zulily, Declan, and Carrigan Radley! Thank you to all my fans! If you didn't read my profile, Road to Avonlea has been renewed for a ninth season! I am so excited to be bringing my works to you through FanFiction! Have a good spring!


	8. Excuses, Excuses

**The Eighth Chapter:**

**Excuses, Excuses**

"They're all very good plans, Andrew." Sara nodded with a rather sad look on her face.

"Well, what's the matter?" He scrolled the blueprints to their Georgian style manor, that they would soon build, back up and slide them in the casing and put the behind

"What if we decide against our original plans to stay in Avonlea. Who would be able to care for such a grand house?" Sara walked into the parlor of Rose Cottage and sat on the sofa and took the picture of her father that Hetty had finally allowed to set with the other pictures. She looked at it wondering if she had made the right choice. All along she had stated that she would forever stay in the city of Montreal. Her experience in Avonlea was short-lived, but it was an ample amount in that it allowed her to know the countryside, and she would be able to put that on her life's resume. She knew how excited Andrew was to use his academic skills in building this monstrosity of a house. It would be unlike one ever built in Avonlea, but she wondered if it was being put in the right place. "What if you go off and marry a young woman! One is bound to fall for your King pride, and your King looks at some point." Sara chuckled, continuing to look at her father's photograph.

"I don't have plans to leave Avonlea, or this house anytime soon. I will forever be the husband of education, and science." Andrew smiled, and Sara smiled back.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Andrew King!" Sara set the photograph back on the side table and began to head for the foyer. She placed her hat on her head and put the summer scarf around her neck.

"Where are you off to?" Andrew put his hand on the wall. and leaned.

"I need to get some fabric for Aunt Hetty. I was supposed to get it yesterday. If I don't get it today she'll have my head on a stick!" Sara said rushing out the door.

Sara decided to take a nice long stroll to the Avonlea General Store. She needed to clear her mind of everything that had happened since she had returned to Avonlea. She had lost someone so dear to her heart. She had chosen a life that would forever change the plans she had for so long, and she was building a home with her cousin, who she hadn't seen in years. Though, everything she was doing she knew she wanted to do. After everything that she and the Kings had been through, she needed to stay in Avonlea forevermore. It was who she was.

She entered the store to see Rachel Lynde and Clara Potts standing there chatting away. They looked at Sara and made a snide look at her. She put their hands up to their mouths and continued whispering. Sara walked up to the counter.

"Sara Stanley! How are you, child?" Mrs. Stacey-Pettibone said with a gleaming look.

"I am fantastic, my dear, how are you!" Sara responded with a wide smile. She could still hear the whispers of Rachel and Clara.

"Is there something you'd like to share with the class, Mrs. Lynde? How about you Mrs. Potts." Sara gave them a sarcastic smile. The two of them just chuckled.

"Well, Sara Stanley. I find it quite strange, you moving in with your cousin. Not right! It's one thing to be living with your sister, or your brother as many do, but not cousins!" Rachel frowned at Sara.

"Absolutely right, Rachel! Especially of the same age!" Clara nodded in agreement with Rachel.

"How can I help you, Sara." Muriel interrupted. Sara continued giving them a dirty look, and slowly turned her focus to Muriel.

"I require your finest white cotton fabric. Aunt Hetty is planning to make a new gown for Cecily for her birthday!" Sara smiled.

"Oh, Cecily looks like a dream in white!" Muriel chuckled. Sara redirected her attention back to the two gossips standing by the hats.

"To clarify, Andrew and I are as close as brothers and sisters would be. So I suggest you refrain from spreading rumors across the island, before I make a scene telling people the harassment and vulgar comments I have just faced. You two should be ashamed of yourselves!" Sara yelled in a rather loud tone, storming out of the store before she could retrieve Hetty's fabric. Muriel ran out of the store and handed Sara the fabric.

"I'm so sorry you had to endure that torment in my store! This fabric is free of charge due to this injustice." Muriel smiled and patted Sara's cheek. "Don't listen to a word those two say. You and Andrew are like siblings! And there is nothing wrong with living with him." Sara wrapped her arms around Muriel. "How are you holding up otherwise? I am still in mere shock that Felicity isn't among us any longer." Muriel sighed.

"Couldn't be better, Mrs. Pettibone! I will be back soon!" Sara trotted off. She was undeniably distraught because of the things Rachel Lynde and Clara Potts had said. She trotted up the bridge and saw a rather fancy carriage coming back from the King property.

"Sara Stanley!" A young man waved at her. It happened to be Declan Radley. "We just dropped off your load of lumber! It should be plenty for the house you plan to build!" He said as he came to a slow stop.

"Well, hello Declan Radley. Welcome to Avonlea." She said. She noticed Declan's sister Carrigan was sitting beside him.

"Carrigan? Filling in for your father?" Sara inquired. Carrigan began to speak.

"She's head over heels for your cousin!" Declan chuckled. Carrigan hit Declan on the back of the head. Sara laughed.

"Well, Carrigan. Andrew isn't looking for a wife at this time! But I'll be sure to let you know when he is." Sara laughed along with Declan. "Well it was good to see the both of you!" Sara began to walk again.

"Wait, Sara!" Declan hopped out of his carriage and ran towards Sara. Sara flipped around and saw Declan running towards her. "Sara, there is a festival in Briar Falls this Saturday. I was hoping that you might like to accompany me to it." Declan said, a little out of breath. Sara was a bit surprised. She hadn't had someone ask her to a outing in years.

"Well, Declan…" She blushed. "I don't know. Andrew and I have so much to do." She sighed slightly.

"Andrew is coming also!" Carrigan yelled from the carriage. Sara smiled.

"Well! I guess I'll be coming along, as well." Sara cheered. Outside she was happy to be going to an outing with someone as handsome, and as wealthy as Declan Radley, though on the inside, she was dreading attending any outings at all.

"You agreed to this?!" Sara said as she walked into Rose Cottage. "There is work to be done, Andrew."

"What in Providence name are you getting so flustered about, child?" Hetty looked up from the book she was reading.

"Well, Aunt Hetty, Andrew agreed to attend a festival in Briar Falls with Carrigan Radley! The snob daughter of Alexander and Zulily Radley, the owners of the lumber company!" Sara flopped onto the sofa.

"Oh, Andrew." Hetty shook her head, and gave her look of disapproval. "Those Radleys have been known to be incredibly deceitful." She huffed.

"Not to mention, he put me within the whirlwind of his love affairs." Sara scowled.

"There is no love affair, Sara Stanley! I agreed to attend the festival!" Andrew rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Andrew! But my excuse to not attend with Declan Radley was obliterated! Now I have to!" She put her hand on her head. Though an idea popped into her head. If she had to attend, she wasn't going to attend alone.

"If I'm going, Felix and Cecily are coming as well!" Sara said about to go out the door. Andrew threw his hands in the air as if to say "_Do what you want!" _

Sara went in the door without even bothering to knock. Alec, Janet, Felix, Cecily, and Daniel were all sitting down to eat.

"Is everything all right, Sara?" Janet looked concerned.

"Oh, just fine, Aunt Janet. I need to talk with Felix and Cecily." She pointed at the too. Felix came over quickly and Cecily followed.

"What's wrong, Sara?" Cecily said in her quiet voice.

"I have a matter of absolute horror!" She sighed loudly. "Andrew is literally forcing me to attend the festival in Briar Falls with Declan Radley. I simply cannot go alone. So, I am forcing the both of you to go!" She wrapped her arms around them.

"No way, Sara! Festivals are boring!" Felix huffed and puffed.

"Felix King! You are coming whether you like it or not!" Sara grabbed his arm forcefully. She dragged them both outside.

"Stop… dragging… me!" Cecily screeched.

"I believe Andrew might be attempting to court, Carrigan Radley!" Sara said.

"Andrew? Courting?" Felix smiled. "I thought the only thing that he loved was his novels, and encyclopedias!" Felix laughed. Sara laughed along.

"Declan said Carrigan has her eyes set on him!" Sara smiled.

"Well, who wants to miss Andrew on his first date!" Cecily said. They all laughed and walked back into the King Farm.

"Shall you join us for dessert, Sara?" Janet smiled.

"I would love to!" Sara said as she sat down at their dinner table. Everything that was occurring at the moment felt so normal, and Sara finally felt like she was gaining her normal, everyday life back. And that life, is about enjoyment.

Thank you all for reading! This is most definitely one of my favorite chapters I've written. If you didn't already notice. It is much alike Olivia's speech to Mrs. Potts and Mrs. Ray in "The Story Girl Earns Her Name." I wanted to make everyone aware that Sara is much like her Aunt Olivia, in the sense that she is prim and proper, but when it comes right down to it, she will stand up for everything the believes in. This chapter is dedicated to Olivia King (Dale). I know you haven't seen much of her, but believe me, she will have her part in the ninth season!

Please read the next chapter! It will be released soon! Thank you!


End file.
